Anniversary challenge drabbles, and other drabbles
by Amydali86
Summary: My first drabble please read thanks! For the anniversary 35 themes challenge at the fan community of livejournal.
1. Week 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at Drabbles. This is for the UsakoMamoru Anniversary challenge. I'd like to try for all thirty-five themes but I do not think I will. A few are connected so I am going to make them as one "Chapter" italics are thoughts.

1a: CAKE

Word count: 107

Mamoru Chiba walked into the Crown Arcade where he heard the shrill voice of his Odango Atama--- _his Odango? _Requesting a slice of chocolate cake cut into three pieces. Mamoru waved to Motoki and walked to his favorite booth. He sat down just as he heard Ami whispering to Rei, "let's invite him." Usagi sat down and just missed the last word. Luckily she was too caught up with the first bite of the soon to be gone sweet treat to notice the guilty expressions that ran across each of their faces before they could cover it up. Mamoru, however, noticed and wondered _what is going on?_

1c: Invitations

Word count: 147

Mamoru walked into his apartment holding the stack of mail in his left hand and the grocery bag in his right. He set the mail on the counter and put away the groceries- a box of cereal, a can of coffee, a half gallon of milk, carton of eggs, a loaf of bread and a bag of cookies. Just a few necessities. Then he sorted the mail. Junk, bill, bill, junk, catalog, and a card shaped envelope. _It's not my birthday. _He opened the envelope and slid out the card. The outside said… "You're invited to a…" He opened it and a jumpy musical tune sang out PARTY! Inside the details were listed:

When: June 30th

Where; Crown Arcade

Why: It's a surprise for Usagi's birthday.

Please RSVP to Rei at Cherry Hill Shrine.

_So, _Mamoru thought_, Usagi's birthday is almost here. I'll have to go shopping._

1d: Gift Wrap

Word count: 230

Ami walked around the large department store looking the for the boutique Naru had mentioned to her when they were talking about they wanted to get Usagi for her birthday, She walked in the boutique and spotted the hair ribbons right away. They were navy blue with white butterflies attached. She thought _those would be perfect for Usagi._ Walking toward them and saw Mamoru at the counter with a large shoebox sized item in front of him. He was talking the clerk and pointing to the gold and sapphire blue striped wrapping paper. _Is he shopping for Usagi's birthday? I wonder what he got her. _At that minute, Rei walked in and walked up to Ami. Ami pointed out Mamoru to Rei and motioned for her to keep quiet. Rei nodded and walked to the hair ribbons and picked up the ribbons was going to buy…. Ami frowned, but then she saw another cute pair- red with crescent moons printed on them. She and Rei made their way to the counter and paid for their purchases. They watched Mamoru walk by and then walked to the gift wrap counter. Ami had her purchase boxed and wrapped in silver with pink bunnies and Rei asked for black wrap and had the clerk place a red bow on it. Each wondered what Mamoru had gotten Usagi and if Usagi would like it.

1b: Surprise Party!

Word Count: 145

Rei and Ami walked to Usagi's house and had to practically drag her away from her homework. Ironically, she had decided that this weekend would be the best time to work on her homework for the past week. They convinced her to come with them to the Arcade to see Motoki.

At the Arcade, Motoki finished hanging the last balloon and he carried the cake to the center table, placing the candles carefully in circle on the cake. Naru and Umino finished stacking the presents near the cake and Mamoru walked in and handed Naru the gold and blue wrapped gift.

Someone whispered, "Here she comes. Places everyone." Usagi entered first and she heard shouts of greeting and "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" from everyone in the building.

But that did not really surprise her. What surprised her the most was Mamoru standing right next to her.

☺ ☺ ◊ ◊ ◊ ☺ ☺ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊

The next few aren't connected but I am sort of on a roll.

1f: Wish

Word count: 103

"Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight." Princess Serena stood on the balcony to her room, and looked toward the stars around the planet Earth. She wished for her Prince to come. The one she had met at the last masked ball they had. Tonight her kingdom was holding another and she was hoping for another conversation with him. Another dance, and maybe another kiss.

"The stars are beautiful this night," a deep voice said and Serena gasped, whirling around in surprise.

"My prince!" _my wish has come true. _

♯♯♯♯♯♯♯♯♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦▫▫▫▫▬ὥὥὥὥ ♯♯♯♯♯♯♯♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦▫▫▫▫▫▬▬▬ὥὥὥὥ

1g: Zodiac signs

Word count: 156

Mamoru opened his newspaper to the sports pages. He read these intently. His team won 12 to 8 their last game, making their wins 5 and their losses 3 this season. Then he turned to the Horoscopes. Leo: You will literally bump into the love of your life. _What hogwash! _He thought. _The only person I have literally bumped into lately is Odango Atama._ He stood up and set his dishes into the sinks. He grabbed his backpack and walked down to the garage. He chose his motorbike and drove it to the arcade, where Motoki let him park behind the Arcade. He ran out to the front, to stand beside the bus stop, and the Odango ran into him for about the zillionth time. He landed on his backside, and she scrambled up, bowed and apologized. She ran off without noticing that it was Mamoru that she had knocked over. He shook his head and thought again. _Hogwash._

▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐▐

1e: Party Games

Word Count: 151

The beeps and boops of the game machines were loud in the Arcade. Usagi cheered as she beat Haruka in the racing game again. Motoki looked on wide eyed as she won for the second time that week. Haruka leaned over and congratulated her. Nearby Makoto was passing out the bridal shower cake she made. They had ended up giving Usagi her bridal shower at the arcade. After all, what better games to play for parties than video games. Especially for the soon to be married Sailor Moon. Mina flirted with Andrew and Ami studied for a medical exam in between games. Michiru was talking to Mamoru, and Setsuna, was watching over Usagi. Andrew brought over more quarters with Mina's help and Mamoru brought over some cake. Mamoru leaned over and kissed her, distracting her enough that Haruka was able to lap her. Usagi groaned when she realized she was losing.


	2. week 2

Week 2

Okay I am back with the new set of drabbles. This is for all the second weeks themes. Again I do not own Sailor Moon. Italics are thoughts.

2b. Outer Senshi

Word Count: 123

Haruka sat playing the piano, smiling and watching over the others. Usagi and Mamoru were dancing, Mina and Makoto dancing with their dates, Ami talking to some scientist, Michiru playing the violin, Rei standing with Hotaru, Rini, and Setsuna. With Sailor Galaxia gone, and the Starlights and their princess sent home, it seemed as though it had never happened. Certainly, no one remembered that it happened except the Senshi. Haruka hoped that they would be safe for a long while now, but Michiru was getting that look in her expression- the one that said that there was going to be trouble soon. _It did not really matter_, Haruka thought, _the Princess, and the world would be safe with all of them acting as protectors._

2f. Ail

Word count: 134

Ail and Ann watched from the shadows as the Sailor Senshi defeated yet another of his Cardians. He sighed and Ann frowned and vanished. He watched as the girls cheered. The next day he found Usagi sobbing up on the roof of the school. She was crying because Mamoru still did not remember the Moon Kingdom and their love. The tears rolling down her face hit him in his gut, along with the deep wrenching sobs that she occasionally let out. He said "Are you alright?" and she just looked at him with the tears on her cheeks. The sunlight struck her face and made the tears shine as they fell off and he felt the warmth he always felt around her. He sat next to her and when she stopped crying peace settled.

2e. Starlights

Word count: 180

Seiya stood in front of her house. HER HOUSE. The house of the one he loved. Usagi Tsukino. It seemed almost unfair that Mamoru had her love. He remembered the first time he saw Usagi. It was at the airport when he first arrived in Juuban. He noticed her beauty- pure and angelic- was he passed her when she was with a young man. Her protector, Mamoru. It was also later that day he had seen her when he and the other starlights were filming a show and then later as Sailor Moon. He remembered how she had stood in front of them- in front of the phage in order to protect it from being destroyed. He remembered how they all discovered each others identities- though he had suspected after their first date when she had the little bear broach. How they saved the galaxies together. He whispered, "I love you Sailor Moon. Usagi Tsukino," He turned and walked away- happy even though she would not return that love. He was happy because she had her love back. Mamoru Chiba.

2d. Queen Serenity

Word Count: 149

Queen Serenity watched her daughter, Princess Serena dance with the masked man she knew was Prince Endymion. Two hours ago Serenity had requested his help with the coming battle and he had asked for Serena's hand in marriage. This man loved her daughter with a fire that she had enjoyed in her own marriage to Serena's father. Her daughter was in love, but all too soon their worlds would be at war. Not because of Endymion but because of the Negaverse's Queen Beryl. She only prayed that they would live to have that wedding. To celebrate life. She knew that all the warriors of their allies were ready to battle- including her daughters closest friends- princesses of their planets. They were scared but ready. Tomorrow Queen Beryl would attack. She saw it in a dream and her dreams were rarely wrong. Princess Serena needed this time with her Enydimion.

2a. Inner Senshi

Word Count: 148

Ami's blue hair shone brightly in the sun as she walked to the booth the Senshi usually sat in at the Crown Fruit Parlor. Mina, Rei, and Makoto were already there and waiting for her. Now they just had to wait for Usagi. At the moment Mamoru and Usagi walked in arm and arm. They smiled at the sight and watched as Usagi and Mamoru kissed and Usagi approached Motoki and ordered a milkshake for herself and one for Mamoru. Mamoru sat down across from the girls. Makoto leaned forward so only they could hear her words, "Mamoru-kun, now that you and Usagi are aback together we wanted you to know that if you break her heart again like that ain't no gonna find your body.

Mina smiled, nodding, and said, "A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend." The four girls stood up and left Mamoru looking shocked.

2c. Shitennou

Word count: 114

Zoicite studied the stars, admiring the way they burned so hot. He turned the telescope to the moon and watched his master- Prince Endymion dance with the Moon Kingdom's daughter. He saw Endymion hug Serena tightly, waltzing to their own tune- the music from the star locket he helped pick out for the Princess. He and the other generals were proud to protect their Prince- and ergo his future bride. Behind Zoicite, Kunzite appeared and smiled, knowing that his prince was happy. Nephrite appeared, sayling can you feel his happiness? Her happiness?"

Zoicite replied, "Yes. I can feel their happiness even from here."

Jadite said from the shadows, "Princess Serena is good for him."

2g. Civilians: Ikuko

Word count: 123

One night when Usagi was still very young, she woke up crying and screaming from a nightmare. She only cried harder when Ikuko and Kenji would try to comfort her, and find out what was wrong. The only thing that Usagi could get out was that someone needed help, that someone was in trouble ("twouble," little Usagi said, with a lisp). She cried herself to back to sleep, exhaustion taking over. A few weeks later, Ikuko went into labor and had Shingo.

After hearing how Mamoru's parents had been killed in a car accident that same night, made Ikuko recall how Usagi had sobbed. She assumed that even then they shared a bond. A bond that she could see now.


	3. Week 3

AHHH! August is almost here. Ok breath, calm down. Week three for the drabble challenge. Just a quick reminder that while I wish I owned Sailor Moon, I don't.  Oh hey that was cool (the frowny face) I just did colon and parenthesis and it automatically gave me the face.  Almost vacation time.. I leave August 5th and won't be back for two weeks.

I'll try to write these in the order I wrote them, but I wrote them all same day.

3b. Mind

Word count: 164

Usagi and Mina walked home from the arcade together. Usagi said to Mina, "Let's go to the mall tomorrow, then to the arcade."

"You read my mind," Mina said, laughing, then thought, _Mamoru and Usagi should get together._

"Eww, Mina. Why would I go with that baka?" Usagi said, and frowned when Mina turned a blank face to her.

"I did not say that, I thought it. Oh gosh you can read my mind." Mina said, thinking, _how? Why? When did this happen?_

"I don't know how, why or when," Usagi said, "it just started after we went to arcade. Don't freak out. Maybe now I can read our enemies minds."

From behind them, Mamoru said, "Probably not, Odango. Maybe it is more that 'great' minds think alike. Although, I cannot think of a less 'great' mind right now."

Before Usagi could scream and call him baka, Mina grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Mamoru, running down the street to Usagi's home."

3a: Body

Word count: 129

Usagi ran, throwing her body at Mamoru, hugging him tight, and feeling him hugging her closer and tighter. She breathed in his scent, the scent of the old tshirt she kept under pillow while he was in America. She had told him, after their final battle with Galaxia that he should go and do his studies in America. This time he was the one who hadn't wanted to go- fearing that something would have happen again while he was gone. His Usako had grown a backbone and insisted on him leaving her. He did not want to leave her yet again. As she hugged him tight in a welcome home embrace, and he cradled her body close to his, all he could think was _thank Serenity I am home_.

3c. Soul

Word count: 145

Naru and Usagi chatted on the phone- their school work, homework, and the cuties in Juuban were the main topics of discussion. Then, without any warning, Naru asked, "so the spirit squad is having tryouts tomorrow. Are you going to try out?"

"Are you kidding me? Even I know I am not that graceful. Besides I really don't have time," Usagi said hearing her communicator beep, _between saving the world, school and not really doing my homework_. "Look, I have to go, my mom needs the phone," and she hung up the phone then answered her communicator.

It was Mina, "Usagi, it's them again. The Youma is stealing young girls' souls. Please hurry."

"Moon Crystal Power- Make-up!" She transformed and ran out her window. Far away her other half transformed into Tuxedo Mask and his own soul was heavy with the nightmares he suffered from.

3d. Heart

Word count: 123

The girls were in the kitchen enjoying the cookies that Makoto brought over. They were giggling when Mamoru walked in looking for his medical bag and grabbing it, he said, "Usako, have you seen my stethoscope?"

"Yes, it's in our bedroom. We were playing doctor last night." The girls laughed as Mamoru blushed. Following Mamoru into their room, Usako reached into the bedside table's drawer and whispered, "wanna measure my heartbeat?" Mamoru gathered her close and said, "Maybe later. I got to work this afternoon. I'll see you tonight." They walked to the front door and kissed, and he walked out the door. Looking behind her, Usagi say the girls looking out of the kitchen in her direction. They exclaimed, "you played doctor?"

3g. Freedom

Word Count: 107

_I had freedom once_, Usagi thought musing over her past while listening to Mamoru talk about his trip to America. _Before I became sailor moon- I was just a normal girl with grades and a few good friends, and getting a scolding from my mother about those bad grades. Now I have the girls, Mamoru and I am protector of the world. Sometimes I miss being that careless, carefree girl, however, _as she looked up at Mamoru, _I would not trade this moment for the world. I love my friends. This is my new freedom. _Mamoru leaned down and kissed her. _Yes this is my freedom now. _

3f. Love

Word count: 145

"Chibiusa! Chibiusa!" Usagi called from down the street as she frantically looked for her future daughter who was still pretending to be her cousin. She found her in the park where she and Mamoru had found her the first time she had tried to run away. "Chibiusa, what's wrong?"

"I miss my mom. I mean I know you are my mom but I don't think it's the same thing. You don't have the same memories. It's just that it is so confusing."

"I know Chibiusa. It's not same. But you know what? Having you around right now will mean that I'll have the memories we make with you father until you are born in the future- as Small Lady. You won't remember but I will, and you will know I will love you no matter what memories we share."

"I love you too, Usagi. Mother."

3g Life

Word Count: 116

Usagi screamed as pain racked her body. As the contraction ended she panted for breath and Mamoru fed her ice chips. "Focus, Usagi. Breathe through the contractions."

"You know what?! You try breathing through the pain!" Usagi yelled. Her face was sweaty with the exertion of trying to keep the pain at bay. Who knew that bringing a new life into this world would be so painful?

(2 hours later) Mamoru and Usagi held ChibiUsa and looked into her eyes. "She is so pretty. I promise to protect you no matter what," the king and queen of the earth vowed to the newborn. She blinked and promptly fell asleep, her life protected from then on.


	4. Week 4

Week 4 themes

Almost done with all thirty-five. YES! Well hope you enjoy this section.

4a. Frustration

Word Count: 119

Usagi tapped her pencil on her desk in frustration until Luna finally snapped and yelled, "Call him already!"

Usagi winced and said, "I don't want the baka to know that I like him."

"But you want to find out if he likes you?" Ami asked, and at Usagi's almost nonexistent

nod , she continued, "I'll call him if you would like." Usagi nodded then shook her head.

"Arghh I hate feeling this frustrated over being cowardly."

"So call him!!!" Luna shouted, as she stood up to pace on top of the table and glaring balefully at Usagi.

"Argh. Now I am double frustrated. I am frustrated at you and at myself." She yelled as she completely lost her cool.

4d. Rejection

Word Count: 169

The minute Mamoru walked into the arcade he heard her laugh. Usagi's laugh rang out like a bell. She was smiling at Motoki, and he was talking about how he was saved by Sailor Moon. "Really? Really and truly?!" Usagi exclaimed over Motoki's tale of how he saw Sailor Moon throw her Moon Tiara. "What does she look like up close?"

"She has long blonde hair in pigtails, big crystalline blue eyes, and long legs," Mamoru answered without thinking from behind her, "and she smells of roses, promises, and hope."

Usagi turned to him and said, "And how would you know?" She laughed a bit derisively, but he ignored her, and continued with, "She throws her Tiara like a frisbee and ignores the dangers to her own hide."

"You speak as if you know her. B-But there is no way." Usagi, also known as Sailor Moon rejected the idea of Mamoru knowing Sailor Moon…. Still he must be stalking Sailor Moon. She'd have to keep an eye on him.

4c. Regret

Word Count: 142

Mamoru watched Usagi walk away. His eyes were crystallized with tears as he saw her look back with wet eyes. Regret slammed into him like a fist into his gut but he damn it he was trying to save her. To protect her. Still his heart cried out for her as she turned back around and continued to walk away from him. Then she started to run, and she was in the direction of Cherry Hill Shrine. The other warriors would know in about- he glanced at his watch- in less than five minutes. He hoped Rei and Makoto would not send fire and lightning his way, he hoped that Ami would at least understand and that Mina would see his regret. But he could not, no would not put his love in danger. Even if it meant breaking both their hearts.

4b Youth

(I suppose one could imagine this as a scene from my fanfic, Taming Serena, but it is not!)

Word Count: 118

Motoki watched as his young friend Usagi Tsukino walked into the arcade laughing at something her really brilliant friend Ami said. Then he turned his head a little bit and watched his other friend Mamoru Chiba watch Usagi. _She is still so young. How is it possible that Usagi is Sailor Moon? There is no denying it, _Mamoru thought, _I saw her transform and de-transform. _Motoki watched as Mamoru glanced away and stand up, putting money beside his coffee mug. He watched as Usagi's cheerfulness dissipated after Mamoru left. Like a light bulb being switched off, the arcade's lighting seemed dimmer, and the atmosphere older, more somber, and cooler. _Usagi makes people feel younger and better about themselves. _

4e. Fear

Word Count: 155

"I am so scared," Princess Serenity whispered to her mother.

"I know my daughter," said the Queen, "but 'tis your destiny."

"But why now? When I am so young?"

"This is your future," The royal seer said, "It was foresaw in the golden mirror of dreams and destiny. The same mirror that mended the relationship between the Elysian priest Helios and your mother, Queen Serenity. Helios helped us form the Silver Alliance. He helped us start the Silver Millennium. Because he gifted it to us in peace we are able to see that your destiny is to love the Prince of the Earth and save us all in the future as Sailor Moon."

"You love him, Serenity. You must follow your heart and your destiny. I had fears over my love for your father, but we still worked it out. Serenity listen to your fate."

Usagi rolled over and sighed, whispering, "I will Mother."

4g. Lust

Word count: 134

Mamoru rolled over, sweat causing his body to shimmer. His long ropy muscles twisted in the sheets. He moaned in his sleep, and then he woke up. His eyes heavy with fatigue- he'd been having the same dream about the girl who threw her test paper at him for the past month. Mixed up in that dream was the one about the Moon Princess. Both of the girls were disturbing him, and he still did not understand the dreams- why would he be dreaming about Odango Atama and a fictional princess? He could maybe understand the sexy dream about Usagi -she was a gorgeous, young woman with a good heart- even though he made fun of her. But a Princess that did not even exist except in dreams. That was a mystery to him.

4f. Nostalgia

Word Count: 138

Usagi looked over at Mamoru, asking, "What are you thinking about?"

"Your grades. I remember how bad they used to be and I am proud that you studied so hard to raise them." She smiled and nodded. She pointed to photograph taken at the Shrine. "Rei and Ami are proud too. Mina is stunned and Makoto promised me a nice lunch with desert when she heard."

"She wrote from England?" Mamoru asked.

"Called after finals actually. She says she is coming back early, she is done with school and misses the rest of us."

"She finished school this quick? In two years?"

"Yeah. She took some accelerated program that got her through in two years and she already had a phone conference interview and got the job."

"So the Senshi will be back together in the next month."

AN: Only seven more to go. Less than a week. OOOO I can feel the tension. Hope you enjoyed this batch of drabbles.


	5. Week 5

Drabbles Challenge Week 5,

Disclaimer: Once again, don't own Sailor Moon. Last of the themes for the challenge for the UsakoMamoru LJ community.. Hopefully, you like them. I wrote a few of them at work…

5b. Children

Word Count: 186

"Baka!" the shrill voice of Usagi screamed out at Mamoru Chiba as he (once again) made the mistake of calling her Odango Atama. Dumpling Head. She was sick of that damn nickname Mamoru gave to her. Motoki watched as she got read in the face- speechless in her anger this time. Dangerous. He guessed that Usagi was sick of being mocked and called names. He handed her the chocolate shake she had ordered in a to-go cup and he watched as she stalked out of the Arcade, muttering about that Mamoru-baka beneath her breath.

"Mamoru, when are you guys going to stop behaving like children?"

At that question, Mamoru turned away from the door and got a mischievous look in his eyes and face, "Maybe never."

Usagi stalked back into the arcade, as if she had heard the question and response from outside. "Mamoru is the child!" Motoki laughed at the look that Mamoru got on his face and seeing it also, Usagi softly giggled. Hearing it softened his insides, and he thought, _Someday I hope to have daughter like Usagi. Full of life and laughter._

5g. Forgotten

Word count: 127

"You are not forgotten," Usagi read in the Juuban Gazette. The newspaper article was about her alter ego Sailor Moon. It was a letter to editor type of thing, from one of her fans, she guessed. _It's been ten years and still people are fans of Sailor Moon._ Since Galaxica had been defeated, she and Mamoru retired to a quiet life. The Outer Senshi still protected their end of the galaxy, and infrequently the other Senshi were called into battle, and even rarer Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were needed. Newspapers collected letters from their fans and every year, on the anniversary of their first appearance, printed that year's letters. Almost every year there was fan praising them and then telling them they will not be forgotten.

5f. Veil

Word count: 160

Peering through the veil of time, Pluto noticed something interesting. It was the princess arguing with a dark haired young man that resembled the reborn prince of the earth. But how could her princess Serenity argue with the man she loved? _Unless…. No. It was not possible that they had no memory of who they were._ She remembered everything. After being activated and sent to Veil and Gates of Time by Queen Serenity years after the destruction of the Silver Millenium's Moon Kingdom. She remembered her soul being born in new body. She peered closer at the arguing couple and saw a black cat in Usagi's arms. Luna. Maybe she could stop the argument. Nope. Maybe she did not recall. _Wait, where are the inner guard_? Pluto thought. _Maybe they were lost in time and space_. She stopped herself from interfering. _Can't mess with destiny. _She peered into the future and saw the Princess wearing a veil. _Soon I hope. _

5e. Ring

Word count: 140

In the Osa-P jewelry shop, a ring sat among it's kin. You know other rings, as well as necklaces, bracelets, earrings, anklets, and dress watch. It just sat there, silver with a pink heart surrounded by miniature pearls. Glinting in the moonlight, as bachelor Mamoru Chiba, passed the window displaying the ring. It caught his eye, and he stood there staring at it. _How beautiful_. Suddenly a small body ran into him, knocking him on his behind. Quickly the young girl who had run into him stood up and apologized with out seeing who she had knocked over. She continued on her way leaving Mamoru to wonder, _what is she doing out so late?_ He looked over at the ring again, and it seemed to be glowing. He stood there for what seemed like hours just staring at the ring.

5a. Wedding

Word count: 120

Usagi looked through her newest issue of Bride's. There were a few new dresses pictured as well as special tips on how to budget and plan a reception. She tore out the article about what to do at a bridal shower. _Gee planning a wedding is sure difficult even when the wedding is not yours. _"Reika, what do you think about this dress? It's strapless like you wanted, and has an empire waist bodice." She shoved a picture from the magazine towards Motoki's fiancée. Reika looked at it and said, "I said I wanted a short train, not a long one." The stress of planning the perfect wedding dress pinched her features so that she had to consciously relax them.

5c. Honeymoon

Word count: 128

Motoki leaned towards Mamoru, asking, "Where are you taking Usagi for your honeymoon?"

"The moon," responded Mamoru jokingly, knowing that Motoki would continue to presss him about the destination he had planned. "Actually, I hadn't really thought about it. Any suggestions?"

Motoki appeared deep in thought. Then he spouted off ideas, "France. Italy. Germany. England. Fiji. Hawaii. New York. Los Angeles. Oohh Usagi would love Hollywood."

Mamoru smiled and said, "Let me consider those suggestions for a while." Thinking, _I'd still rather go to the moon._

(Later that afternoon)

"Motoki-kun, did you find out where Mamoru is taking Usagi for their wedding trip?" Makoto asked, while waiting for him to fix their order. At Motoki's head shake, she moaned in frustration. "Why not?"

"He just won't tell me."

5d. Passage

Word count: 153

Walking through the park, Mamoru heard giggling from underneath one of the cherry trees. It sounded like a bunch a girls, but he decided to approach it anyway. Hiding on the opposite and climbing up he eavesdropped on Usagi and the others. They appeared to be laughing at a book Usagi was holding. She was reading out loud her favorite passages from her favorite non-manga book - A Novel Idea by Aimee Friedman. It was a very funny book about a girl who starts a book club in order to pad her college applications and she meets a very attractive guy through the club. "She uses the ideas from her favorite romance book to get him to like her. I think that is such a great idea, I wonder if I could find out if someone likes me through these ideas."

"Great idea," Makoto said. "Let's make a list and try them out."


	6. Special Halloween Drabble

Sailor Moon Halloween drabble:

It's almost Halloween and even though I always leaned more to the Pagan ritual of Samhain, I thought of this while I was in class and could not resist writing it.

Disclaimer: Don't Own Sailor Moon

Word count: 361

"Trick or treat!" Serena,, dressed as a pirate maiden, opened the door to a tall lean man, dressed as a werewolf, and a group of ten children- girls and boys dressed as superheroes, princesses and the classics- a ghost and a vampire. She put a couple of candies into each treat basket as each stepped in front of her. They each said, "Thank you, and soon a werewolf stood in front of her with an opened pillowcase. She heard him say, "trick or treat, Meatball head."

"Darien!" She exclaimed, surprised, and then looked at the children with him, with a raised eyebrow. Darien had never given the impression her that he liked kids before. He lifted up his mask, and grinned down at her.

"Hey Serena," he said, and eyed her costume with interest- she was wearing a red skirt, with a white top and black corset. She wore black boots, and her hair was in the usual meatball style and a bandanna was tied around her head.

"Having fun?" She smirked as his costume- he wore a pair of jeans with a leather jacket, but he had a hariy and black werewolf mask.

"Yes, he is," one of the little boys, dressed a Superman, said, "he comes trick or treating with us every year."

"Us?" Serena asked.

"Us kids from the orphanage," another little boy, this one dressed as a vampire, said and he looked up at Darien with hero worship.

"Orphanage?" Serena asked, repeating like a parrot.

"The one I grew up in," he took a look behind her and saw her parents looking out the door in surprise. It was the first time someone Serena knew had come to the door.

"Serena," her mother interrupted, "aren't you going trick or treating?"

"Yes, Mom, I'm waiting for Sammy to come down," she said, and looked up the stairs to see her younger brother coming down, dressed as a clown.

"Here I am," Sammy said, and grabbed his pillowcase for the night.

"Meatball head, do you wanna join us?" Darien asked, surprised and was further surprised with Serena did not yell at him for the nickname, and instead she nodded.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ B R E A K L I N E ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

A/N: Seems a bit abrupt, especially the ending, but I wanted to get this posted in time for Halloween. Which is tomorrow.


	7. This Valentine's Day

Valentine Drabble

Title: This Valentine's Day

Word count: 397

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!

_This Valentine's Day is gonna be different, _the girl with blonde pigtails stopped outside the apartment door. She stooped down and set a rose, and a note in front of the door. She knocked on the door three times, and then ran down the hallway, looking over her shoulder.

"Oomph," a masculine came from the body she had just bumped into as she continued walking. She closed her eyes and groaned. She turned around and looked up. It was Darien, "Hello, Meatball Head," he said.

She gulped and said, "Don't call me Meatball Head," and she walked away, not wanting a fight. As she walked away, she heard Darien walk to his door. She pressed the button for the elevator. Twice. She muttered, "Hurry, hurry, hurry, please!" Finally, the door opened, and she stepped in, turning around while pressing the button for the lobby floor. She looked over at Darien who had by now picked up the note, and the rose and was looking at her speculatively. The door closed as she watched him open the envelope, and he glanced over in surprise.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_What's this? _Darien thought as Serena walked away, _she didn't even protest the nickname as much as usual. Oh well, I've got to study for that quiz tomorrow. _He walked up to his door and saw a glimpse of red on the ground. He bent down and pick up a rose and an envelope. He opened the note, smelling the scent of the bloom.

The note said, _Darien, I have wanted to tell you that I love you for a very long time. I know you think that I am just silly klutz, but I know this is true love and I hope that you will be my Valentine tomorrow. Love, Serena._

"Serena's in love with me," Darien whispered out loud, and looked over at Serena as the elevator door's pinged and they closed, hiding her anxious face.

"I'd rather be your Valentine starting tonight," Darien stood on her porch that evening when she reached her house. She smiled and held out her hand, and he drew her into his embrace. He bent his head down and touch his lips to hers, tasting the sweet honey of her warm mouth.


End file.
